Beauty and the Beast
by nejisoifon-lover91
Summary: Neji is the village beauty being chased by Orochimaru. When he trades his life for that of his uncle is there any hope for him finding love? Neji/Gaara some Naru/Sasu.
1. Chapter 1

Oh My God Everyone, I'm so sorry this took so long! This was supposed to be posted weeks ago but I haven't had the time! I'm so sorry! I hope you guys are not disappointed in me too much!

Pairings: Neji/Gaara main, Sasu/Naru side, Iruka/Kakashi side, Lee/Sakura side Hinata/Shino mentioned.

Warning's: Ooc-ness, foul language, scary beasty's, Boy Love! Don't like it, don't read!

Cast List:

Beauty: Neji

Beauty's Uncle: Hiashi

Beast: Gaara

Lumiere: Naruto

Cogsoworth: Sasuke

Gaston: Orochimaru

Mrs. Potts: Sakura

Chip: Kiba

I Don't Own Naruto or Disney's Beauty and the Beast! Trust me, if I did then I'd be living on an island paradise with half naked hot men waiting on me hand and foot! But we both know that's not going to happen anytime soon! Hey a girl can dream cant she? (Drools, off in her own little world.)

Read and Review Please!

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single sand rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her or his love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

***A Small Town***

The sun had barely risen above the trees but life in this small mountain town started early. Already people where rushing to get things down, bake the bread, herd the animals, shop. And like every morning Neji was slowly making his way into town to do the daily shopping. Neji lived with his Uncle Hiashi on the outskirts of the village. His cousin Hinata, who was recently married, had left Neji in charge of watching over the inventor.

As the teen entered the village, face buried in a book, people stopped and whispered about him. After his father died and he came to live with his Uncle, people couldn't stop talking about him. At first it was about how polite he was, then how cute he was, after that it was how weird he was, always reading books. After all these years, Neji had learned to tune them out.

Entering the book shop, his first stop, Neji smiled widely at the owner.

"Here for a new book already?" The owner asked, smiling back at the teen.

"Yes. I was thinking about this one." Neji pulled a book from the shelf and hugged it. The owner laughed.

"But you have read that one seven times!" Laughing the owner took the old book and put it where it belonged.

"But I just love the story. Faraway places, knights in shining armor, dragons, it's all so exciting!" Neji held the book to his chest, a far off look in his eyes. The owner smiled.

"Then you should keep it." Neji gasped, wide eyed.

"I couldn't do that!" Neji tried handing the book back but the owner just pushed it back to his chest.

"It's not like it will be missed. Keep it." Neji smiled, hugged the owner and ran out, nose already in the book. Shopping didn't take long and when his basket was full, Neji started towards his home. Reaching the fountain in the main square, the book was suddenly ripped from his hands. Neji glared at the long haired snake standing in front of him, holding his book and running his eyes up and down Neji's body.

Neji shivered in disgust.

"Give me my book back Orochimaru." Neji growled when Orochimaru throw the book behind him and invaded Neji's personal bubble.

"Good morning Neji, what say you and me head down to the pub and discuss things about me?" Orochimaru wrapped an arm around Neji's shoulders and tried leading the teen off. Neji shrugged out of the freaks embrace and grabbed his book.

"No thanks Orochimaru. I have to get home and help my uncle." Neji wiped the mud from his book.

"That crazy old coot! He needs all the help he can get!" Kabuto, Orochimaru's underling, laughed. Neji glared at the two.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Neji growled.

"Yeah don't talk about him like that!" Orochimaru yelled, smacking Kabuto over the head. Suddenly there was an explosion from the furthest house. Neji spun around and raced home. Orochimaru watched him.

"I want him for my bride and soon I will have him." Orochimaru growled before storming away, Kabuto following like a good dog.

Neji raced home, worried as smoke rose from the basement doors. Throwing open the doors, Neji's Uncle Hiashi stumbled out, coughing.

"Uncle are you ok?" Neji looked his uncle over before helping the man sit down.

"Fine, fine, almost had the damn thing working." Hiashi coughed, before standing and walking back into the smoke free basement. Neji followed. In the center of the room sat a large machine and a pile of uncut wood. After a few minutes of tinkering Hiashi stepped back.

"Wish me luck Neji." And he flipped the switch. The machine jumped to life, ax swinging down and chopping the wood. "It works!" Hiashi yelled, grabbing his nephew and hugging him. "Quick, help me load it up. This fair is as good as mine!" Hiashi and Neji loaded the chopping machine into the cart. Brining out there only hoarse, May, Neji attached the cart to the hoarse while Hiashi packed himself a pack for the trip.

"Watch over the house while I'm gone. I'll be back in about 3 days!" Hiashi waved as he set out into the forest unknowing to the danger he was about to face.

***Later that day***

Hiashi pulled his cloak tighter around his body trying to keep the chill out. The sun had almost set behind the tree's and the winter chill was starting to make itself known. A howl rose from the distance and May froze, whipping her head around nervously.

"Come on May, we have to be getting close by now." Hiashi forced the panicked horse to keep walking. Another howl, closer this time and May reared up, knocking Hiashi to the snow covered ground. Grabbing the reins before the panicked mare could run off, Hiashi pulled himself up. Multiple glowing yellow eyes watched him, slowly getting closer and closer.

"We have to get out of here May!" Flinging himself upon May, they raced off, wolves snapping at the flanks. Suddenly a wolf appeared in front of them, rearing up again, Hiashi was flung from her and into the bushes. Without someone guiding her, May took off into the forest, leaving Hiashi alone with about half the wolves.

Standing and racing through the forest, Hiashi felt panic grip his heart. Was this how he was going to die? What about Neji, alone at the house, or Hinata, newly married and expecting her first child. Looking up, hope burned in his eyes and a giant castle loomed before him. Rushing through the front gate and bushed the freezing steel bars shut, looking the wolves out. If only he knew what was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry this is up so late. I've had a long month I went to Hawaii and two days later the tsunami happened. It was so scary! I pray for everyone affected by the earthquake and the tsunami.

Thanks for the Reviews:

Kitty Uzumaki

Dulce: If this was meant as a flame it wasn't taken as one if it was meant as advice it didn't come off as it.

As I said before I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DISNEYS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! (Breaths deeply squeezing the life out of stress ball.) Now let's forget about all this stupid flame business and get to what you people came here for…ON TO THE STORY.

* * *

Hiashi stared at the looming castle before him trying to decide which was worse. The wolves or the dark, creepy, sinister looking castle covered in demented gargoyles and vines. Hearing the growling and snapping of fanged jaws, he chose the castle. He froze a few steps to the door when something flashed in one of the windows. Passing it off as his overactive imagination he proceeded to enter the castle.

Surprisingly the door didn't creek as he opened it. The entrance hall was silent and save for a flickering of light down the hallway, it was dark too. Slowly he inched his way down towards the faint light. Something behind him clicked, like metal agents stone floor. Whipping around he saw nothing but an old candle holder and a dusty clock. Sitting on the ground behind him. Waving up at him. Smiling. Then the world went black.

"Look what you did!"

"Me! You where there too baka!"

"Both of you stop it now!" Hiashi groaned as he forced his tired heavy eyes to open. He glanced around before his disbelieving eyes landed on the talking decor. The candle holder and clock where now joined by a light pink tea pot.

"I'm dead. The wolves got me in the forest and now their feeding my dismembered corps to their young!" The three decorations watched him with confused looks.

"No Naruto and Sasuke just scared you when we let you in out of the cold." The tea pot laughed. Hiashi stared in horror as a tea cart zoomed in from a different room and stopped in front of him. A tea cup with red triangles on its cheeks glared between the four of them.

"No!"

"But Kiba!"

"No! The master wouldn't like it anyway!" The tea cup, Kiba, tried to hop away but the tea pot stopped him.

"Please Kiba, just one small cup of tea. Just to fight off the cold." The tea pot stared at the cup.

"Fine Sakura, just one cup then he's gone! The master isn't going to be happy about this." Kiba aloud Sakura to fill him with hot tea and allowed Hiashi to take a small sip. He stood after a while, taking in the cozy sitting room. A small couch sat closer to the fire then the chair. A fluffy pillow and a fleece blanket lay there waiting for him.

"I think I will just lay down for a bit." Hiashi curled up on the couch and was asleep in minutes. A shadow stood in the corner of the room.

"As long as he doesn't touch anything he may stay." The shadow growled before disappearing into the darkness of the castle. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba bowed as the shadow left.

"Yes Master."

When the sun rose the next day, Hiashi awoke to a breakfast tray of eggs, bacon, and fruit. After eating, Naruto led him to the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay for one more day?" Sakura asked.

"If I travel all day today I can still make it to the fair. My nephew and I need to win this fair. Thank you for everything you have done." Wrapping his cloak tightly around him, he stepped out into the snow. Making his way towards the gate something caught his eye. Growing, in the middle of winter, across the wall where beautiful roses. Stepping closer to inhale the sweet smell, Hiashi pulled one from the wall. A roar like thunder made him jump. Something violently grabbed his arm, twisted him around, making him come face to face with a monster. Paralyzed with fear, Hiashi tried to step away. The monster growled, showing his fangs. Golden eyes glared darkly at him.

"How dare you!" The monster yelled. "I let you into my home, feed you, warm you by my fire and let you stay the night and this is how you repay me! By stealing!" The monster yelled, shaking him by the shoulders. Finding his voice, Hiashi tried to pull away as he spoke.

"I was just going to give it to my nephew!" His voice shook. The monster roared again, grabbed Hiashi and dragged him back into the house and down to the dungeons. Tossing him into a cell the monster growled.

"I love those roses like they are my own children and you killed one! Now you will never see the light of day again!" Slamming the door shut, the monster stormed off. Hiashi sank to his knees, praying his nephew didn't come looking for him.

***The Village***

Neji stared out the window, his mind somewhere else. He finished all his chores and all he had left to do was run into town for some more chicken feed. He was procrastinating because a trip to town meant seeing Orochimaru. Just thinking about that man made him sick.

Sighing, he stood. The walk to town wasn't long and hope began to build in him as he made it to the feed store and was on the way back without Orochimaru bugging him at all. Of course his luck didn't hold out as he turned the corner and he was pulled into a tight embrace. Orochimaru had found him.

"My dear it has been to long since I held you like this." Orochimaru smirked as his hands traveled over Neji's back. A shiver of disgust raced down Neji's spine, which Orochimaru took as excitement.

"Let me go!" Neji glared.

"But I like having you in my arms. Just think, when we are married, I can hold you in many ways all night." His comment was enforced by grabbing Neji's ass. The burnet growl, yanking free of the pervert.

"That, Orochimaru, will never happen! I will never marry you and I will never let you touch me! Now I have to get home." Neji stormed passed the snake and marched away, well aware of the lecherous eyes watching him.

Arriving home, Neji put the feed away before heading inside to wait for the next day to come.

The day went by.

Than a week. Neji was worried. His uncle was supposed to be home by then.

Than a month. Still his uncle didn't return. Neji feared the worst. As the days went by Orochimaru become more persistent in his pursuit of Neji. One morning as Neji fed the chickens, a noise from the forest path caught his attention. Coming into the clearing was their family hoarse May. Neji ran towards her, taking in her haggard appearance. She looked to skinny, the ribs showing on her sides, and there was a large gash on one of her front legs making her limp.

"May what happened to you? Where's uncle?" Neji led the tired hoarse to the barn where he fed her and bandaged her leg. She was exhausted, falling sleep almost instantly. Now knowing something had happened to his uncle, Neji raced out of the barn, ran inside, packed a small bag, grabbed his cloak and ran to the other side of town. Knocking on the door to the small cottage Neji took a deep breath. The door opened and standing there was Hinata, his cousin and her husband, Shino.

"Neji? What's wrong is father home?" Hinata looked hopeful.

"No but May returned and she's hurt. I have to go look for Uncle. Something must have happened!" Hinata nodded, grabbing her cloak. Shino ran to the barn and returned with their own hoarse, Maxwell.

"Take Maxwell. Shino and I will take care of the house till you return with father. Please be safe." Hinata embraced her cousin before Neji mounted Maxwell and rushed off into the forest. An hour into his search, Neji came upon a fork in the road. Knowing his uncle was bad with directions, Neji went the path that took him deeper into the forest. Hours later he came upon the castle. The sun was setting behind him, Neji walked Maxwell to the barn beside the castle before walking to the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked in. The entrance hall was dark save for a candle holder sitting on a small table.

Taking the candle holder in his hand, Neji started his trek through the castle. Not finding anything after an hour, Neji turned back. Somehow he ended up in the dungeons. Something in one of the cells shifted.

"Uncle?" Neji asked, stepping closer to the cell. The thing groaned before sitting up. "Uncle!" Neji raced forward trying to open the door. His uncle sat on the ground wrapped in a tattered blanket. His hair was matted and dirty. His face was covered in dirt and he looked like he hand bather in a month.

"N-neji! No! Leave! Leave this place!" Hiashi yelled, gripping Neji's hand through the bars.

"No! I'm not leaving you here like this!" Neji yanked on the handle trying to force it open.

"He's not going anywhere!" A clawed hand shot forward and grab Neji by the neck and pulled him away from the cell. Neji grunted and the arm slammed him into the wall.

"No! Let him go! He did nothing wrong!" Hiashi yelled. Neji gazed into the yellow eyes of the beast. Sandy brown fur covered the beast's body, save for a patch of red fur on his forehead. Three inch claws tightened around his neck.

"Please…let my uncle go." Neji pleaded. The beast growled.

"Your uncle killed one of my roses. My roses are like my children." The beast growled shaking Neji a bit.

"He can't stay here like this! He'll die!" Neji yelled trying to rip the arm from his neck.

"Then he dies." The beast growled. Neji glared.

"Then I'll stay in his place!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I'm back with a new chapter! Lets skip the pleasantry's and go straight into the reviews.

Hmmmm: Dear Hmmmm I really don't mean to confuse you but I just can't make up my mind. I love both ways but it's so hard to choose between them. I'm kinda leaning towards the Neji/Gaara pairing just because I could see Neji taking control but I really don't know yet. Thanks for the review! Here's a cookie!

I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the Beast! If I did there would be a lot more Yaoi! Please R&R!

Now let's get to what you people came here for! On to the Fic!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Please…let my uncle go." Neji pleaded. The beast growled._

"_Your uncle killed one of my roses. My roses are like my children." The beast growled shaking Neji a bit._

"_He can't stay here like this! He'll die!" Neji yelled trying to rip the arm from his neck._

"_Then he dies." The beast growled. Neji glared._

"_Then I'll stay in his place!"_

This Chapter:

"No! Neji don't throw your life away for me!" Hiashi yelled. The beast eyed the young man in his grip. Neji shivered as those yellow eyes scanned him, as if peering into his soul. Forcing his eyes to meet the beast's a silent war began.

"Fine, but if you stay you may never leave." The beast growled, dropping Neji. Neji rubbed his neck, there would be bruises there later, and watched as the beast unlocked his uncle's cell and dragged him out. Without letting them say goodbye the beast dragged Hiashi out and through him into a horseless carriage. "Take him home." The carriage bounced before shooting off out of the gate and into the woods. Returning to the dungeon the beast growled at Neji.

"Master…don't you think it might be…wise to…um…give our guest a more…suitable room?" Naruto asked watching his master intently. The beast glared at him growling when the candle flinched. Neji stared at the candle in awe.

"Follow me." The beast growled stalking out of the room. Neji glared at its back as he followed picking up the candle holder as he passed.

"Hello there! I'm Naruto. It's really nice to meat you!" The candle smiled widely at Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji. Pleased to meet you." Neji smiled at Naruto but it didn't reach his eyes. The beast stopped in front of a door. Opening it the beast motioned for Neji to enter. Handing Naruto to the beast, careful not to touch the beast, Neji stepped into the room, his room. While he looked around Naruto decided it was time to beat some since into his master and friend.

"Gaara do you think he could be the one?" Naruto whispered to the beast. Yellow eyes followed the burnet as he walked around inspecting his new room.

"Quit dreaming Naruto. He would never love me." The beast, Gaara, growled softly, his eyes still following Neji.

"Don't stop dreaming Gaara. You can do this, all you have to do is…be nice." Naruto mumbled the last part. Gaara whipped his head around to glare at the candle. Naruto smiled nervously when the beast growled.

"Naruto-We will help!" Naruto smiled. Gaara glared before nodding slowly. "Ok, first as him to dinner." Gaara looked at the candle wondering if it had been dropped one too many times.

"And why would I do that?" Gaara watched as an evil smirk appeared on the candles waxy face.

"To get to know him and him to know you. If dinner go's well he might start to like it here…in the castle…with you." Naruto hoped he wasn't pushing his master too far. Gaara seemed to be thinking about it so hopefully he wasn't going to be snapped in half any time soon. It seemed that Gaara had come to a decision for he turned towards Neji, who was sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"Join me…for dinner tonight…and ill explain the rules." Gaara didn't leave Neji enough time to protest, leaving as soon as he said it. Naruto hopped out of Gaara's hand and hopped over to Neji, who was staring at where the beast was.

"Gaara's really not all that scary once you get to know him. He just gets lonely and those roses kind of became an outlet for that loneliness." Naruto smiled brightly at the burnet.

"He didn't need to almost kill my uncle." Neji said quietly, his voice shaking as the day's events all came rushing back to him. Naruto seemed to notice for he started towards the door.

"Why don't you rest for a bit? I'll be by later to take you to dinner." The door closed softly, leaving the burnet to his thoughts. Collapsing onto the bed, Neji let his thoughts drift him into a deep sleep.

*A few Hours Later*

"He's so cute! Cant we let him sleep just a little bit longer?"

"No! Gaara's waiting and you know how he can get."

"Sasuke's right, plus I told Neji I would get him for dinner."

Neji's eyes fluttered open, looking around for the owners of the voices that had awoken him. Sitting up, he spotted Naruto standing next to a tea pot and a clock.

"Hello Neji! I'm Sakura. I'm so happy to meet you. If you need anything at all just ask and if you can't get me, my husband is always in the kitchen." The tea pot jumped around excitedly. Neji nodded at her before gazing at the clock who glared back.

"This is Sasuke. Don't mind him he has a stick shoved up his ass." Naruto wrapped his arms around the clock, who struggled to get away from the flames.

"If you don't mind, it's time for dinner!" Sasuke growled before hoping away out the door. Sakura followed laughing at her friends antics. Neji picked Naruto up as he followed them. As they walked Naruto and Sakura pointed out certain things about the castle. Sasuke ignored them for the most part though Neji caught the small glances he sent the candle stick.

"This is it." Sasuke spoke after awhile.

"Have fun Neji." Naruto jumped out of his hands. Neji glared.

"How can I have fun with someone who is holding me prisoner?" Neji growled before stepping past the three and into the dining room. Sitting at the head of a very long table was the beast. The seat next to the beast was the only place set so he made his way over and took a seat. As the appetizer was served neither one spoke. Only when the main course was being cleared away did the beast speak.

"This castle is your home now, you may roam where ever you want even the grounds within the gate, except the south wing. Don't ever go into the south wing." Gaara growled darkly. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a library?" Neji was going to kill himself if the answer was no.

"Yes ill have Naruto show it to you tomorrow after breakfast." The beast glanced at Neji. The burnet was swirling his desert around on his plate, lost in thought.

"Why can't I go into the south wing?" Neji asked and jumped when the beast growled.

"Because I said so!" The beast glared at the burnet. Neji glared right back.

"That's not a reason." Neji pointed out darkly. The beast shoved his chair back and stood, towering over the burnet.

"It doesn't matter! Stay out of the South wing or else!" The beast yelled. Neji stood and faced the beast.

"Or what?" He yelled back. The beast growled before storming out of the room. As the beast passed the door he growled at Sasuke.

"Take him back to his room and make sure he stays there!" Neji glared at the retreating back of the beast before following the clock and candle stick back to his room.

For the next day or so Neji refused to eat any meals with the beast. Of course the beast didn't like that and nearly destroying the dining room, entrance hall and kitchen before locking himself in the south wing. Naruto took it upon himself to try and fix things. The candle knocked on the burnets door.

"Neji…I was wondering if…you would like a tour of the castle…I mean you haven't really seen anything except for your room." Naruto asked hoping to get the burnet to talk to him.

"And the dungeons!" Neji yelled through the door. Naruto sighed.

"Come on Neji, the master is asleep and it's the middle of the night. Just a little tour. I can take you to the library! It must be really boring being cooped up in your room all day and night with nothing to do!" Naruto smiled when the door opened and Neji stepped out into the hall.

"Just a little tour." Neji smiled at the candle and Naruto hopped along showing him all the sights of the old castle.

"What do you think you are doing in the middle of the night?" Both Naruto and Neji jumped and spun around. Standing behind them glaring was Sasuke. He was tapping his little wooded foot waiting for an answer.

"I was just showing Neji around. He couldn't sleep and hasn't seen everything yet." Naruto pouted. Sasuke twitched before giving in to the puppy dog eyes.

"And with you I'm surprised he isn't lost yet. I'll show you around." And with that, Sasuke showed them around the castle. Unfortunately Neji's curiosity got the better of him when they passed the entrance to the south wing. Making sure Naruto and Sasuke didn't see him slip away, Neji silently made his way into the forbidden wing.

It didn't take Neji long to see the differences between this wing and the rest of the castle. The painting that hung upon the walls where of people in royal get up. Names and dates where engraved on plates of gold below each painting. The farthest and newest painting was of 4 people. A tall red haired man stood with three children. The tallest of them, a girl with blond hair in 4 ponytails, was smiling softly at the artist. The second child was a tall brown haired boy with the facial fetchers of the man. But it was the last child that Neji focused on. He knew it was a child because of the small body, for the face had been ripped out of the picture. A chill raced down his spine as he stepped further down the wing.

The further he went the more things he noticed where destroyed. A suite of armor lying scattered on the ground, dented and rusty. Windows cracked and broken, letting in the cold winter wind. His breath fogged in little clouds as he breathed.

Finally he arrived at a large door. Claw marks ran deeply across it, leaving scares and deep lacerations in the wood. Taking the cold metal handle, Neji pushed the door open, the hinges protesting loudly. Wincing at the noise, he stepped into the dark room. Save for a giant bay window on the far side no light entered. The furniture in the room lay in pieces, pillows ripped and destroyed. A soft pink glow caught Neji's attention. A red rose stood in a glass case near the window. The rose gave off a faint glow. Entranced, Neji walked to the glass and lifted it, placing it on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing!" Neji spun around. Standing there, growling and angry was the beast. Neji stepped away as the beast grabbed the glass case and returned it to where it belonged.

"I was just looking." Neji flinched when the beast grabbed his collar.

"I told you never to come here!" The beast yelled tossing Neji away from him. Unable to regain his balance in time, Neji fell to the floor cutting his hand on a stray piece of glass. Scrambling to his feet, Neji held his injured hand to his chest.

"I was just curious!" Neji yelled back.

"Get out!" The beast yelled. Neji stepped back eyes wide in fright. The beast took a step towards him and Neji bolted. On the way out of the wing he passed Naruto.

"Neji! Where are you going?" Naruto hopped after him.

"I can't stay here anymore!" Neji yelled as he grabbed his cloak and race out into the snowy night. I was dark and he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He didn't even care that his hand was stinging from the cold and blood was leaving a trail behind him. A trail that was attracting unwanted attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I'm back again with the next chapter! Guess What? It's my birthday! So here is my gift to you all!

Reviews:

Hmmmmm: Thank you so much for the review! Here's another cookie! I have to agree with you about Gaara being the uke. I really think that's how this is going to end up but he's uke only for Neji!

I would also like to thank uchihagirl and omgcupcake142 for their review for Sasuke and the Lamp. Cookies for all.

This chapter is dedicated to Hmmmmm, because he's the only one who reviewed last chapter and my best friend Skylar because I wouldn't be writing this if she hadn't encouraged me!

Now I don't own anything! R&R Please! On to the story!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"_Neji! Where are you going?" Naruto hopped after him._

"_I can't stay here anymore!" Neji yelled as he grabbed his cloak and race out into the snowy night. I was dark and he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He didn't even care that his hand was stinging from the cold and blood was leaving a trail behind him. A trail that was attracting unwanted attention. _

Now:

* * *

Tears ran freely down his face as Neji ran deeper into the forest. His cloak did little to keep him warm but he was too tired to care. He had lost all feeling in his hands in feet. The icy wind had ripped his hair loose from its tie and now lashed the brown locks around on the wind.

A snow covered branch tripped him, sending him flying into the snow. He lay there; no energy left to stand, and listened to the harsh winds howl. A terrifying howl joined the wind in its song and Neji forced himself to stand. Being ripped apart by hungry wolves was not on the top of his Best Way to Die list.

Stumbling through the snow, Neji almost wished he hadn't run from the castle like that. He had no time to contemplate this as a wolf jumped in his path and bared its fangs at him. Another three wolves surrounded him and Neji pressed his back to a tree. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Agonizing pain raced up his arm as one of the wolves lunged and sank its fangs into his arm. Punching the wolf Neji tried to pull away but all it did was make the injury worse.

Neji clenched his eyes shut as the other three wolves lunged and he braced himself for the pain. It never came. The teeth latched on to his hand where ripped away as a terrifying growl sounded. Opening his eyes, Neji stared in amazement at the Beast's back as he protected him. Neji gasped when a wolf got a lucky shot and scratched the beast's arm. Howling in pain the Beast bashed the wolf in its side, sending it flying into a tree. Two other wolves launched at him but the Beast flung them away. The last wolf ran off into the forest, the other following it. The beast turned at stared at Neji.

"Why did you save me?" Neji asked wiping the tears from his face. The Beast didn't answer, just swept Neji into his arms and carried the burnet back to the castle using his fur to warm him up.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited for them at the door and followed as the Beast took Neji straight to his room. Placing the burnet on his bed, the Beast then proceeded to clean the bite and cut on Neji's arm. No one dared speak and the tension in the room was almost suffocating.

"Are you all right Gaara?" Neji asked softly staring at the wound on the beast's arm. Gaara paused in wrapping Neji's arm in bandages and glanced at his arm. The beast shrugged, going back to wrapping. Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed the Beasts arm. Naruto shared a glance with Sasuke before they watched as Neji cleaned and bandaged Gaara's wound.

"I…I would like to apologies. I was out of line and shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that. I'm sorry." Neji smirked when Gaara stared at him in shock. Naruto snickered and motioned for Gaara to say something.

"You…are not all to blame. I may have over reacted. Just don't go in there again!" Gaara growled before leaving the room. Neji smiled knowing that was the closest to an apology he would ever get. Naruto and Sasuke hopped after the beast while Sakura arraigned for some hot soup and tea to be delivered to Neji's room. After eating Neji changed and lay in bed thinking back on everything that had happened in this castle. As sleep claimed him Neji never noticed the golden eyes of the beast watching him drift away.

"Stalker." Gaara jumped and turned around. Naruto laughed as Gaara rolled his eyes and walked away. "You like him. You want to hug him and kiss him and screw him into the mattress!" Naruto sang as he hopped after Gaara. The beast said nothing preferring to let Naruto make a fool out of himself.

"Better watch it Naruto before Gaara eats you." Sakura sang as she came out of the kitchen.

"Don't like candles, give me gas." Gaara muttered before he disappeared down the hallway. Naruto and Sakura stared shocked at where the beast once stood.

"Did…did he just make a joke?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"It seems Neji has started to thaw the ice around our Masters heart." Sakura hopped away excited. She couldn't wait to tell Lee. Naruto smiled after her before hopping away to try and molest a certain clock in celebration.

The next day came far too soon for Neji. His body was sore and couldn't decide if it was hot or cold. He felt weak and his body trembled under the quilt. The morning sunlight stabbed at his eyes and made his headache worse. An itching in the back of his throat made him cough. Neji groaned. He had caught a cold.

"Best stay in bed today and try to get rid of that cold."Sakura laughed as Neji rolled away from her and pulled the covers over his head. Gaara watched from the door. Sakura hopped over to him. "Stay with him would you. Make sure he has everything he needs. I'll send up lunch in a bit." Sakura hopped away. Gaara stood there before hesitantly walking to the chair beside the bed and sitting down. The day passed slowly as Gaara watched Neji sleep or helped him to the bathroom.

"How old are you?" Neji asked, his voice hoarse from coughing. Gaara blinked.

"19."

"What do you do in your spare time?" The beast stared at the teen.

"Why?" Neji smiled.

"If I'm going to live here for the rest of my life then I would like to get to know you and the others in the castle. As I am confined to bed and you're the only one here I figured I would start with you." Neji coughed harshly and Gaara handed him a glass of water.

"Gardening." Gaara took the empty glass back and stared at the burnet.

"What?" Neji asked a little unnerved by the stare.

"And you? What do you do?" Gaara rolled his eyes at the feverish boy. Neji laughed but stopped when it induced coughing.

"Reading. I love books." Neji smiled, wishing he had his books from home. Gaara nodded. "Naruto said you had a library, do you think you could run down there and grab me a book?" Neji's eyes shinned in delight when the beast nodded, stood and left the room. About half way to the library did the beast realize he had no idea what kind of book to grab for the boy. Shrugging, he grabbed the first thick book he saw and returned to Neji's room. The burnet smiled.

"Can you read it to me?" Neji asked face red, from blushing or the fever Gaara didn't know. Gaara nodded slowly before opening the book and starting on the first page.

Soon a week had gone by. Gaara read to Neji every night and slowly, under the careful watch of Sakura and Gaara, Neji got over his cold. Now free from his sick bed, Neji wandered the castle with either Naruto or Gaara as his guide. Over the next month and a half the two had grown close. Hope grew in the hearts of the castle inhabitants.

"I must meet this youthful man that has ensnared the heart of Master Gaara!" Lee the kitchen stove yelled, flames shooting into the air from his mouth. Sakura laughed at her husband's antics. Since that fateful night when Neji had run out into the snow, life slowly flowed back into the castle. Rooms where cleaned that hadn't been cleaned in years. Windows were washed of years of dirt and grime. The lawns and overgrown grass where cute and nurtured. Ever so slowly the castle was beginning to look like new.

"I'll have to bring him in here to meet you one of these days." Sakura smiled, hopping onto her tea cart and zooming out of the kitchen. Reaching her masters room Sakura couldn't contain her laughter. Gaara had planned something special tonight and Naruto and Sasuke where trying the best to help get him ready. After she was done delivering the tea she was to go and help Neji.

"I look…like a drown rat." Gaara muttered as he stepped out of his bath. Naruto snickered.

"That is what we have Ino for." Sasuke smirked at the look of horror that crossed his master's face. Ino the coat rack grab a brush comb and scissors and set to work.

"Tea for the nerves master?" Sakura placed Kiba on the vanity. When she knew the boys where going to be alright, Sakura zoomed away to the other side of the castle and entered Neji's room. Neji sat at his vanity brushing out his mocha locks with a soft smile on his face. Tenten, his dresser, was placing out different sets of cloths before deciding they weren't good enough before putting them back.

"Big night tonight Neji. You ready to dance the night away with the furry master?" Sakura, Tenten and Neji laughed at their inside joke about Gaara. Neji stood from the vanity before walking over to Tenten and grabbing an outfit he liked. Quickly changing Neji wrapped his arms around himself and smiled.

"Oh, what's that smile for?" Tenten and Sakura shared a look.

"It's just, when this first happened I never would have figured I would be this happy. I love it here. I love this castle, the freedom, everyone in the castle, Gaa…" Neji stopped himself and Sakura nearly fell over. Blushing madly, Neji raced into his bathroom to take another bath, his third one that day.

"Do you think tonight's the night?" Tenten asked Sakura excitedly. Sakura smiled knowingly at her friend hoping that tonight was indeed the night.

That night at dinner Gaara stood by the stairs waiting nervously for Neji. He paced as he waited thoughts running a mile a minute through his mind. When he glanced at the top of the stairs his breath caught in his throat. Neji stood there, looking just like the angel Gaara believed him to be. His mocha locks where loose from there tie and hung freely around his face. A white silk shirt hugged his body deliciously as his white silk pants hugged his hips and fit just right. It was a simple outfit but Neji made it look good.

As his angel descended the stairs Gaara gathered his thoughts and held out his hand to the burnet. Neji took the offered hand and was led into the dining room where they ate in comfortable silence. When they finished Gaara led the burnet into a large ballroom and soft music started to play. Neji blushed as Gaara held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Gaara smiled when Neji consented. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kiba watched as the two twirled elegantly around the room, eyes only on each other. Naruto smiled before turning towards Sasuke.

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke glared at the candle stick before taking the offered hand and dancing with the dope. Sakura snickered. They didn't even notice when Gaara took Neji's hand and led him outside to the gardens.

Together the two moved over to a bench and sat, staring intently at each other. Gaara took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Neji…how much do you like it here?" Gaara watched the confusion sweep over the burnets face.

"I love it here." Neji said but there was something off in his eyes.

"But?"

"But I miss my uncle and cousin." Neji said softly, glancing at Gaara before staring up at the stars. Gaara sighed softly wishing there was another way but knowing this was the only way.

"I…have something for you." Pulling out a small hand mirror Gaara watched as Neji studied it before explain. "Its enchanted. Just speak what you want to see and it will show you it." Neji looked like he had just been given all the money in the world. Launching into Gaara's arms, Neji wrapped the beast in a hug.

"Thank you Gaara! This is wonderful!" Sitting back Neji gazed into the mirror and spoke what he wanted. "I wish to see my Uncle." The mirror shimmered before a scene came into focused. Neji stared in horror at what he was seeing.

CLIFFHANGER!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long, just got back from a trip to the Grand Canyon! How did you like the cliffhanger in the last chapter? (Hides from any thrown object.) Don't ya'll just hate me for that? Well anyway my review reply thing isn't working so ill be answering the reviews here.

Hmmmmm: Thanks for the review! Sorry about the errors, I don't have a beta so I do all my corrections by myself. Sometimes my friend Kitty looks over it but not always. I'll try to keep an eye out for them this chapter! Here is your cookie!

LoveUntilWeBleed: Don't Hurt Me! Lol Thanks for the review! Here is your cookie!

Now that the reviews are taken care of, let's get down to business! I Don't Own Naruto, If I did there would be a lot my yaoi couples! On with the story!

* * *

Last time:

"_I…have something for you." Pulling out a small hand mirror Gaara watched as Neji studied it before explain. "It's enchanted. Just speak what you want to see and it will show you it." Neji looked like he had just been given all the money in the world. Launching into Gaara's arms, Neji wrapped the beast in a hug._

"_Thank you Gaara! This is wonderful!" Sitting back Neji gazed into the mirror and spoke what he wanted. "I wish to see my Uncle." The mirror shimmered before a scene came into focused. Neji stared in horror at what he was seeing._

"Neji, what's wrong!" Gaara looked over Neji's should to see into the mirror. The man who he traded for Neji, the burnets uncle, shown through the glass, laying in a bed and coughing harshly. A girl he didn't know sat next the bed Neji's uncle lay in, speaking softly and ringing out a wet cloth. Hiashi's face was flushed with fever; he also looked thinner then when Gaara had last seen him. Tears flowed down the man's hallowed cheeks and rings around his pale eyes indicated he had little sleep. The man was ill.

"God Gaara, what has happened to him! I have to do something!" Neji clutched the mirror to his chest as his pale eyes gazed into sea green orbs. Gaara studied the man he had grown feelings for before looking towards the moon. His chest twisted painfully and his stomach tied itself into knots as he came to his decision.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go, this is something you must do. Go save your uncle." Gaara felt as if he was singing his own death warrant. Neji wrapped the beast in his arms crying into his shoulder. When the burnet went to hand the mirror back the beast declined. "It's yours, take it and remember me." Gaara held Neji in his arms for one last second before Neji race off the balcony and into the castle to pack. The beast sat silently watching as Neji settled up his horse and road out of the gate.

"Gaara! What happened?" Naruto and the other décor hopped out onto the balcony and watched as tears ran down the beasts cheeks.

"I let him go." Gaara stood and stumbled away towards his rooms.

"I don't understand, what happened? They looked perfectly happy and in-" Sakura cut Naruto off.

"Love. Gaara loves Neji so much he let him go." After that everyone was silent, knowing there curse would never brake.

***With Neji***

Neji pushed his hoarse to its limits, trying to make it home as fast as possible. His chest felt like a hand had entered it and was squeezing his heart like a stress ball. He hadn't wanted to leave the castle, leave Gaara and his new friends but he had to help his uncle. But god did it hurt to leave. Every step he took that took him further away from Gaara made his heart clench in agony.

Light was just starting to peak over the trees when he reached his house. Leaping from the horse's back he raced into the house surprising his cousin Hinata in the kitchen.

"N-neji! What are you doing here?" Hinata embraced her cousin.

"How is Uncle?" Neji swept pasted Hinata and into his uncles bedroom. Hinata followed.

"He's not good. Shino found him buried in a snow bank four days ago. Father is not well. Physically and mentally. He came back to the village raving about a beast after you disappeared. He kept trying to rally the villagers and lead them into the forest to save you. When no one would listen he sank into depression and alcohol. Orochimaru has been trying to trick him into agreeing for you to marry him." Hinata took a deep breath as she watched Neji sit next to the bed. "Neji…where have you been?"

"Hinata…what uncle said…about the beast…it's true." And Neji told his tale, ending with showing her the mirror. Hinata collapsed in a chair on the other side of the room, staring at her cousin. She really didn't know what to say about her cousin's story. For hours they sat in silence waiting for the older man in the bed to awaken. Nearing dinner, Hinata stood.

"I believe you. Let's get some dinner then you need to rest." Hinata led Neji into the kitchen where they had a small meal before Neji went off to bed. Little did he know that the next day was going to change his life forever.

***Village Bar***

Orochimaru sat, glaring into the fire, holding a mug of ale and growling under his breath thinking about that little bitch that had escaped his grasp. Kabuto watched from the bar before approaching his boss.

"Orochimaru-sama, everything alright?" The silver haired man jumped back in fright as yellow, snake-like eyes glared at him.

"No Kabuto, everything isn't alright! That little bitch Neji is supposed to be my wife but do you see him? No! Because that little shit ran away, leaving his pathetic Uncle to rant and rave about some make believe beast that keeping him locked up in a castle!" By the end of his rant, Orochimaru was standing, had the attrition of the whole bar and was shaking Kabuto by the neck. Taking a deep breath, the snake like man tossed Kabuto away from him before sitting back down. Someone at the bar snickered, pissing Orochimaru off again. "You think this is funny!" Orochimaru grabbed the man and raised his fist.

"Just that you give up to easily. Almost an hour ago I saw that little wife of yours racing out of the forest." The man smirked as Orochimaru dropped him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" The snake-eyed man yelled.

"I saw Hyuuga Neji return to the village." The man laughed as Orochimaru walked back to his seat and collapsed. The tavern sat in silence waiting on pins and needles to see what Orochimaru would do. It didn't take long before a dark smile spread its way onto the man's face.

"Kabuto, I think it's time Neji stopped playing hard to get and become my bride. Come my friends!" Orochimaru yelled before marching out into the snow and making his way towards the Hyuuga home. Everyone in the tavern followed excitedly, all but one. The man who had given Orochimaru the information laughed, doubling over as his form changed into that of a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a diamond tattoo on her forehead.

***Hyuuga House Hold***

"Neji! Father is awake! Neji, wake up!" Hinata shook her cousin awake. Neji sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before quickly getting out of bed and heading too his uncles room. Hiashi sat up in bed, staring blankly at his hands resting in his lap. There where dark circles around his eyes, his cheeks where hallow and pale. He had defiantly lost weight and his eyes where devoid of life.

"Uncle." Neji stepped into the room. At first it looked like Hiashi hadn't heard him but the tensing of shoulders and the flinch proved otherwise.

"You're not real, you're never real. My fault…Neji I'm sorry, so very sorry!" Hiashi buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

"No Uncle, I'm here! I'm real!" Neji rushed over, wrapping his arms around his shaking Uncle.

"You're alive!" Hiashi gripped his nephew and cried. Hinata watched from the door as her father and Neji comforted each other. When the shaking and sopping stopped, Neji pulled away and told his Uncle his story.

"He…let you go?" Hiashi couldn't seem to grasp the fact that the monster did have a heart and had let him leave. "But…he's a monster." Hiashi whispered.

"I thought so too, at first, but then I got to know him and I…" Neji stopped, a blush rose on his cheeks. He had almost admitted he had feelings for Gaara.

"Show me this mirror." Hiashi needed proof if he was to believe his nephew. Neji nodded, leaving the room and returning with the hand mirror.

"Please mirror, Show me Gaara." Neji whispered the beasts name as he watched the mirror ripple before an image appeared on its surface. Gaara sat at the bench from that night, head resting on the balcony banister. In his hands was the book Neji had been reading to him before he had left. Naruto and Sasuke sat next to him, watching their master with worry filled eyes. Neji felt his heart clench at the sight. "Gaara." He whispered lovingly as Hiashi and Hinata watched. Hiashi smiled sadly knowing the look in his nephew's eyes.

"You love him don't you?" Hiashi laughed as his nephew flushed and a bright smile overtook the old man's face.

"I have to go back." Neji smiled softly, still staring at Gaara's image in the mirror.

"I'll help you pa-" Hinata was interrupted by a pounding on the front door. "Father, stay here." Hinata and Neji walked to the front door and opened it to see Neji's least favorite person. Orochimaru stood, with at least half the village, at the door. The snake-like mans smiled widened as he caught sight of Neji.

"Neji, my sweet! You've returned to me! For awhile there I thought you where avoiding me and the inevitable." Orochimaru grabbed the burnet and pulled the struggling teen into his arms.

"Let me go!" Neji tried to pull away but the man was to strong.

"Oh don't be shy my dear. The whole village is here to witness our union." Orochimaru's hand rested itself on Neji's waist. Neji stared at the man in disbelief.

"Union! What union?" Neji yelled.

"Our union my flower. I've been planning this while you where hiding in the forest. Now come along." Orochimaru pulled the struggling teen close to his body. Something in Neji's hands caught the snake's attention and Orochimaru grabbed it. It was the mirror, still showing an image of Gaara. "So the old man was telling the truth." Orochimaru let Neji go and the teen stepped back to stand by Hinata.

"What are you talking about Orochimaru? Who was right about what?" Neji growled watching the snake man closely, looking for a chance to steal the mirror back. The villagers whispered back and forth to each other as Orochimaru laughed.

"That old coot you live with was ranting and raving about your being abducted by a blood thirsty beast, how you where eaten alive and all that. Seems he wasn't lying about a beast." People in the crowd gasped in fear. Orochimaru smirk at Neji. "So this is where you have been hiding all this time. He didn't hurt you did he?" Orochimaru looked the teen over.

"What, no Gaara isn't like that! He would never hurt me!" Neji yelled.

"Gaara? That beast has a name?" Orochimaru grabbed the burnet harshly. "Sounds like the beast has you under his spell!" Orochimaru yelled turning towards the crowd. "You see this." Orochimaru held up the mirror. People screamed at the sight of the beast. "This vile creature has already taken one of our own, what's to stop him from taking another, your wife or son, husband or sister? What's to stop this thing from killing us all?" Orochimaru yelled to the crowd. Woman covered the children's eyes and men shouted out angrily.

"No! Gaara's peaceful! He would never-See what he has done to him!" Orochimaru yelled, interrupting Neji, still gripping the teens arm painfully. "He's bewitched him! Controlling him to do his bidding! This beast must be stopped!" The crowd cheered in agreement ignoring Neji's panicked yells. Orochimaru pulled the teen close. "Soon my love, you will be free of this beats control and we will be married, but for now." Orochimaru slammed his fist into Neji stomach, knocking the teen out. The burnet collapsed in his arms. Hinata ran forward but was restrained by one of the villagers.

Another villager ran into the house and pulled a weak, shaking Hiashi out. Orochimaru walked over to the basement door, going inside and placing Neji down on the floor. Hinata and Hiashi where tossed in and Orochimaru locked the door behind him as he left. Hinata pounded on the door and Hiashi tried to awaken Neji. From outside they could still hear Orochimaru shouting orders and the villagers rioting. Through a crack in the door, Hinata watched as Orochimaru and the villagers armed themselves and marched into the forest, intent on destroying the beast.

"We have to get out of here and stop them!" Hinata collapsed next to her father. Neji was still unconscious.

"What can we do? We can't break down that door and no one is going to let us out." Hiashi sounded defeated and Hinata stared down at her hands, knowing what her father said was true. There was nothing they could do but wait and hope a miracle happened.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just started collage and it's been really hectic and I haven't had time to type! Hoped you liked the story because this might just be the last chapter! There might be one more chapter after this but I don't know yet. All depends on how this one ends!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or the tale of Beauty and the Beast!

Last Time:

"_What can we do? We can't break down that door and no one is going to let us out." Hiashi sounded defeated and Hinata stared down at her hands, knowing what her father said was true. There was nothing they could do but wait and hope a miracle happened._

Now:

"Man you guys are a bunch of downers." Hiashi and Hinata whipped their heads around to stare at the cellar door. Someone was on the other side.

"S-Shino!" Hinata stuttered out as the door opened. "What are you doing here?" She ran and embraced him in a crushing hug.

"Well if you want to stay down here all night I can come back later." Shino smiled at his wife before looking over her shoulder at an unconscious Neji and a relieved Hiashi. "What's going on here?"

"There is not time! Help me wake Neji! Hinata can fill you in as we travel!" Hiashi gentle shook his nephews shoulder. Nothing happened. "He's not waking!" Hiashi panicked.

"Let's try this then." Shino appeared next to him with a bucket of water.

"Where did you get that?"

"Does it really matter?" Shino looked Hiashi in the eye.

"Not really…" Hiashi stared at his silent son in law as he poured the bucket of water out on Neji. The long haired burnet sat up, eyes wide and freaking out. Looking around, Neji's eyes landed on first Shino and then the open door. Not a second later he was up and running out the door and towards the forest. Hinata, Shino and Hiashi followed.

***The Castle***

Naruto stood at the door to the beast's room, looking in on his best friend suffering alone in pain. After Neji had left, Gaara hadn't said a word as he disappeared into his room. At some point in the night the beats had moved from the floor of his room to the floor of his balcony.

"Has he said anything?" Naruto turned to look at his fellow objects sadly.

"No." Naruto whispered before returning to his own silent vigil. Sasuke looked at the candle stick in worry.

"Why would Gaara let Neji go like that? I thought they were getting along just fine." Sakura asked, a tear making its way down her porcelain face. Naruto smiled weakly at her.

"Love."

"If Neji loved Gaara he wouldn't have left!" Sakura yelled more tears falling.

"Gaara loves Neji enough to let him go." Sasuke mumbled, glancing at their beastly lord.

"It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sakura screamed tears running freely down her face. "It's not fair! Gaara...He…He's gotten so much better and now…now this!" Sakura sobbed.

"Tis the cruel sting of love." Naruto whispered glancing at Sasuke before looking away. For a moment the only sound was Sakura's sobbing.

"Naruto…I…" Sasuke stared at the candle stick, something squeezing painfully in his chest. The candle stick looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sasuke?" The two stared into each other's eyes.

"Na-NARUTO!" The three jumped as Kiba's voice echoed from down in the entrance hall. "NARUTO YOU REALLY NEED TO COME SEE THIS!" The three objects took off, hopping their way down to the entrance hall. They met Kiba at one of the windows overlooking the gate.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Sakura asked her voice rough from crying.

"Take a look and see." Kiba motioned towards the window. The three looked out and stared in horror at what they saw. Coming up the path towards the castle was a mob of villagers led by a dark haired man on a hoarse. In the man's hand was Neji's mirror.

"I'll warn Gaara, Sakura you gather the rest of the staff, Sasuke start preparing for a fight. If they want Gaara, they will have to go through us to get him!" Naruto took off back the way he had come before anyone could argue with his orders, not that any of them would.

"Gaara! Gaara we are under attack! Gaara!" Naruto rushed into the beast room and raced to his side. The beast didn't make a sound. "Gaara, are you listening to me?" Naruto stared at his lord and at one time friend.

"Yes." Naruto flinched at the despair in his voice.

"Gaara…" Naruto stared at his friends.

"Let them come…let them see the beast. It's not worth it anymore. Fighting isn't worth it." Gaara lay his head in his arms and stared out at the moving shapes coming towards his home. Naruto stared at his friend in shock. Then the anger came.

"So you're just giving up! After all this time, after everything we have been through together, you're giving up! What happened to the smartass little punk that used to chase Sakura through the castle garden with a spider when we were kids?" Naruto yelled hoping to get through to the beast. Gaara just sat there starring out into the darkness.

"Fine then! If you won't protect yourself then I will, just so I can kick your ass when this is all over!" Naruto yelled before turning and rushing away. Wishing Neji was still here Naruto slammed the door shut before returning to the rest of the staff in the entrance hall.

"Where is Gaara?" Kiba asked as Naruto approached.

"Being pathetic. It's up to us to keep the castle safe for when Neji gets back!" Naruto glanced around at the assembled objects. "Now this is what we are going to do!" The objects gathered around Naruto to listen to the plan.

***With Neji***

Neji had run out of breath about half way to the castle but did not stop running. He knew deep in his heart that if he stopped he would be too late to safe Gaara. Hinata, Shino and Hiashi kept pace as best as they can.

"_Hold on everyone. I'm almost there"_

***Orochimaru***

Quietly as possible the villagers pushed open the door of the castle. Orochimaru watched from the safety of his hoarse. If anything jumped out to attack them he would be safe.

"Remember everyone, the beast is mine." Orochimaru watched in glee as the villagers walked into the dark entrance hall and stopped. Nothing happened. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru in confusion.

"This is strangely anti-climactic." As soon as those words left the silver haired mans mouth, all hell broke loose. No one really knew what to believe when every piece of furniture in the hall came alive and started to attack. Pots and pans where whizzing through the air, bashing people in the head. Cabinets where sucking people in and spitting them back out unconscious. Orochimaru stared in disbelief as his army of villagers was slowly defeated by furniture. Glaring the snake faced man looked around for a exit.

"_I have to kill the beast!"_ His thoughts where interrupted when he caught sight of the stairs leading to the west wing. Smirking he, danced his way through the fighting to the stairs and disappeared down the west wing.

"Naruto!" The candle stick looked up from where he was fighting to look at Sasuke. The clock was closer to the door, pointing at the stairs. Following the clocks direction he spied the dark haired man making his way towards Gaara's room. Panic consumed him, distracting him from his fight with Kabuto. The silver haired man took advantage of this and slammed his foot down on the candle stick. Across the room Sasuke watched in horror as one of Naruto's golden arms was crushed under the foot of the man he was fighting.

White hot rage filled the clock as he took off towards his friend. In picking up Kiba along the way, Sasuke jumped on Kabuto's back distracting him from the broken candle stick on the ground. Sasuke had no time to ponder his decision before Kabuto was off around the room trying to shake him from his back.

***Neji***

The castle was in sight and his chest tightened in fear when he sighted the villagers and furniture fighting. Reaching the door he stopped, looking wildly around for Gaara. The beast was nowhere in sight. A golden glint in the corner of his eyes caught his eye. Lying at the foot of the stairs was Naruto. Neji's heart nearly stopped at the sight of him.

Racing over to his friends Neji dropped to his knees next to him.

"Naruto?" Blue eyes opened slowly to stare at him. A foxy smirk spread across his waxy face.

"I knew you were going to come back." His voice was low and Neji had to strain to hear him.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave all this fun to you." Neji smiled softly.

"I'm glad. Gaara has…Gaara! Neji you have to help Gaara! A man with long dark hair was on his way towards his room! You have to go help him!" Naruto tried to stand but his crushed arm wouldn't move.

"Stay still you to injured!"

"Neji!" Hinata yelled as she raced towards him.

"Hinata watch after Naruto!" Neji stood and race up the stairs. Half way up his heart stopped as a roar of agonizing pain filled the air.

"Gaara!"

***With Gaara about Five minutes Before***

Gaara didn't turn when his door was opened, not even when he heard to harsh intake of breath. The scent of a hunter filled his nose and yet Gaara still did not move. The screech of a sword be drawn filled the room as Gaara continued to gaze out into the night.

"Why don't you turn and face me beast?" Orochimaru slowly advanced on him, not taking any risks. When the beast made no move to attack, the snake smirked darkly. A chilling laugh escaped from the snake as he slowly marched towards the best, sword raised to make a life taking blow.

Gaara still did not move. His gaze was focused on a dark shadow making its way towards the castle.

"_More villagers." _He thought darkly. The shadow was illuminated by the light of the moon and his heart leapt into his throat. Neji was running as fast as he could towards the castle.

"_He came back! He came back!"_ His thoughts where interrupted by the hunter and Gaara whipped around. Neji had come back for him and he was not going to lie down and die like a dog. This was his castle and he would make it safe again.

"So there is a little life in you!" Orochimaru laughed as Gaara and he circled each other. As if an unseen flag had been thrown the two lunged at each other, steel and claws catching the moon light in a violent clash of speed and strength.

With having sat outside in the cold all night, Gaara's muscles had grown stiff and his reflexes where off. Orochimaru took advantage of this and struck a deep blow to Gaara's chest. Blood sprayed the ground as a deafening roar left Gaara's lungs. Sticking wildly, Gaara smashed Orochimaru in the chest and sent him flying across the balcony. The door to his room was once again thrown open and Gaara prepared himself for another attacker. His legs failed him when instead of another hunter, there stood Neji.

"Gaara!" The burnet rushed to the beast's side, looking his chest over in horror. "Oh god, Gaara this is all my fault!" Tears lay in the corner of pale eyes and Gaara stared at the unearthly beauty next to him.

"No, never your fault." Gaara ran a clawed hand through burnet locks, gently bringing pale eyes to meet his. "I never thought I would see you again."

"I'll always come back. Gaara…I…I think-Gaara watch out!" Pushing with all his might, Neji pushed Gaara out of the way just as Orochimaru brought his sword down on where the beast once rested.

"Don't make me kill you as well Neji!" Orochimaru yelled as he gripped the burnet by the hair and tossed him away.

"No! Gaara!" Neji tried to rush to the beast side but Orochimaru slammed the hilt of his sword into the side of his head. Collapsing to the ground, Neji watched through dizzying eyes and the snake made his way towards the beast. Gaara stood on shaky legs, staring the hunter down.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Orochimaru laughed before lunging at the beast. A smirk made its way over Gaara's face as he side stepped the hunter and watched as Orochimaru went straight over the ledge falling to his death.

"Is…that it?" Neji asked, his eyes refusing to focus as he slowly made his way to the beast.

"Yes, it is over." Gaara fell to his knees just as Neji reached him.

"Gaara, you're bleeding! Lay down I have to apply pressure." Neji's voice shook as he helped Gaara lay down. Before he could place his hands on the beast's chest to stem the blood flow, Gaara grasped the burnets hands.

"Neji…Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are." Tears prickled at the corners of pale eyes at the sound of Gaara's weak voice.

"Shush Gaara, save your strength." Neji tried to smile at the beast but he knew it wasn't working.

"They are. Like the moon. No more beautiful than the moon. You are the most beautiful creature in the world." Gaara gazed lovingly into Neji's eyes. Gaara gasped in pain before coughing up blood.

"This is deeper than I thought! Gaara hold on!" Neji's hands shook as they tried to pull them from Gaara's grasp in order to apply the need pressure to the beasts chest.

"I-Neji-I lo-ve you." Gaara gasped out his eyes closing slowly. Neji's eyes widened.

"Gaara! Open your eyes! Now Gaara! Damn it Gaara please!" Neji cried. The beast didn't move. "No, Gaara please wake up! Please!" Still the beast didn't move. Neji felt tears race down his cheeks to join the blood in Gaara's chest.

"Please Gaara, I love you." Neji laid his head on the beast's chest and sobbed. He was too late. The beast was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Unseen to anyone in the castle, in a glass case, the rose that Gaara had protected all these years, shed its last petal.

A soft breeze whipped around Neji, softly tossing his hair around him. Sitting up, the pale eyes widened as a figure appeared in the air above them.

"Well now this is a sight to see. He finally found love did he?"

Cliffhanger!


End file.
